


Meus Crushes Populares

by baddieyang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3in, Amor adolescente, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Trisal, stray kids - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: O que você faria se fosse desafiado a se declarar para seu crush? E se, na verdade, você tivesse DOIS crushes? E se eles fossem os garotos mais populares do colégio? É por tudo isso que Yang Jeongin está passando.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 2





	Meus Crushes Populares

** Capítulo Único **

— Eu não quero mais fazer isso! - Brigou o mais novo, lutando contra as mãos que o empurravam em direção à quadra da escola, onde dois meninos treinavam para o grande jogo daquela noite.

— Qual é,  Innie ? Você quer mesmo ver eles se formando e indo embora sem, ao menos, tentar contar o que você sente? - Pergunta Felix.

— Eu sei disso, mas eu não consigo deixar de ficar nervoso. - Reclamou, ainda tentando se livrar das mãos que o impediam de fugir. - E se eles me odiarem? E se eles contarem pra todo mundo e isso fizer meus próximos dois anos um inferno?

— Eu tenho certeza que eles não iriam fazer isso. - Diz Jisung.

— Você só fala isso por que é namorado do Minho que joga com eles. - Birrou o mais novo.

— Exatamente por isso, Minho conhece eles desde sempre e já me disse que eles também tem um queda por você, agora é sua vez de se aproximar deles e se declarar.

— Tá, mas se eles me magoarem vocês vão ter que comprar doces e passar o final de semana lá em casa.

— Combinado. - Disseram os outros dois, sorrindo ao verem o mais novo indo em direção da quadra.

Jeongin sentia seu coração batendo acelerado e jurava que iria ter um AVC a qualquer momento, suas mãos estavam suadas e tremendo tanto que, se ele tivesse que pegar alguma coisa, provavelmente derrubaria.

Abriu a porta da quadra e entrou, vendo o motivo por estar tão nervoso:  Hwang Hyunjin e Kim  Seugmin , jogadores de basquete e parte do grupo dos populares do colégio. Nunca falara com eles, mas sempre os admirava de longe, o jeito extrovertido do mais alto e a inteligência do mais novo.

Os dois estavam no último ano do Ensino Médio e, no ano seguinte, iriam para faculdade, então aquele era sua última oportunidade de se declarar para os dois antes de nunca mais cruzar com eles. Sabia que eles notavam seus olhares e que o achavam fofo,  Jisung namorava um dos companheiros de time dos dois, então sempre que tinha coragem, perguntava para o mesmo sobre seus crushes.

Não fazia ideia de quando aquele sentimento cresceu dentro de si, na primeira vez que viu os dois, os achou lindos e muito descolados e, desde então, passara a lançar olhares em sua direção. Depois de algum tempo, percebeu que os olhares ficaram mais e mais recorrentes, além de sempre sentir seu  coração batendo acelerado em seu peito.

De repente, Jeongin é tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir uma voz perto de si:

— Oi pequeno, está perdido? - Pergunta Seungmin, se aproximando do primeiro anista junto do amigo.

— Não  não , na verdade, eu estava procurando por vocês. - Disse o mais novo, sentindo suas bochechas arderem.

— Ah é? Precisa de alguma coisa?

Sem falar nada,  Hyunjin observava que o menor parecia nervoso, os dedos brincando uns com os outros, além das bochechas coradas e a cabeça abaixada.

—  E-Eu queria dizer uma coisa pra vocês. - Confessou.

— O que é? - Fala, finalmente, o mais alto, sentindo vontade de apertas as bochechas fofas.

— Calma que isso não tá sendo fácil pra mim. - Pediu, sentindo suas pernas perderem a firmeza.

Vendo o nervosismo do mais novo, os outros dois decidem ajudá-lo a chegar até a um banco, onde o sentaram com cuidado, ficando ao lado do mesmo caso ele precisasse de mais ajuda.

— Obrigado, hyungs. Desculpa estar dando trabalho pra vocês.

— Não é trabalho nenhum, pequeno. 

— Exatamente, não iríamos negar algo pra você.

— Agora, o que queria falar pra gente? - Pergunta o Kim, acariciando o cabelo do mais novo, tentando fazê-lo se soltar mais.

— Eu gosto de vocês. - Solta, encarando o chão, sem querer ver a reação dos dois.

Hyunjin e  Seungmin trocam um olhar, sorrindo largo por, finalmente, terem ouvido aquilo saindo dos lábios lindos do Yang; se ajoelharam para ficar na altura do rosto do outro e o  Hwang puxou a cabeça do mesmo para cima, para que olhasse para eles,

— Você não tem ideia de quanto tempo esperamos por isso. - Diz, sorrindo.

— O que?

— Nós sempre soubemos de seus sentimentos, mas queríamos ver se você teria coragem de chegar em nós e,  graças a seus amigos , você veio hoje. - Explicou Seungmin.

— Vocês sempre souberam?

— Você não é exatamente discreto quando está secando a gente. - Brincou o Hwang.

— Eu não seco vocês. - Emburrou o mais novo, fazendo um biquinho com seus lábios rosinhas.

— Não faça isso, bebê. 

— Não queria nos provocar.

— E por que não? Estou esperando pelo meu beijo a bastante tempo, não acham que eu mereço?

Mais uma troca de olhares entre os mais velhos e, quase como se tivessem combinado, os dois atacaram ao mesmo tempo;  Hyunjin juntou seus lábios com o do mais novo e  Seungmin passou a marcar o pescoço branquinho. 

Arfares e suspiros saiam da boca do mais novo, sendo abafados pela língua de  Hyunjin , que explorava toda a cavidade úmida do mais novo; as mãos de  Jeongin foram para  os pescoços dos dois, puxando-os mais para perto de si, querendo sentir mais de seus toques.

Os mais velos trocaram de lugar,  Seungmin grudou os lábios com os do mais novo e  Hyunjin passou a explorar o lado oposto do pescoço do Yang; ambos tiravam gemidos manhosos do mais novo, que pedia internamente para que aquilo nunca acabasse.

— Hyungs. - Gemeu Jeongin, quando teve seus lábios soltos pelo Kim, que voltou a beijar seu pescoço.

— Tá gostoso, bebê? 

Sem conseguir falar,  Jeongin acena que sim com a cabeça, sentindo as mãos dos outros dois explorando seu corpo, apertando suas coxas e nádegas, fazendo-o s e s e n t i r q u e n t e , c o m o n u n c a h a v i a s e s e n t i d o a n t e s .

Infelizmente para os três, o sinal avisando o fim do intervalo tocou, obrigando-os a se separarem; se encararam,  ofegantes e corados , sem saber o que falar para sair daquele clima tenso que estava pairando sobre eles.

— O que  vocês vão fazer depois do jogo? - Perguntou o mais novo.

— Se ganharmos o pessoal vai comemorar em alguma pizzaria, por que? - Responde Hyunjin.

— Eu estava pensando em vir assistir vocês jogarem. - Confessou.

— Pode vir, bebê. A gente prefere sair com você do que com o resto dos jogadores.

— Têm certeza, a gente pode combinar outro dia, não tem problema.

— Claro que a gente tem certeza. - Diz o Hwang. - Sair com nosso namorado ou com o resto do time? Eis a questão.

— Namorado? - Pergunta o mais novo, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem ainda mais.

— Bem, ainda não pedimos, mas acho que você não vai dizer não, certo?

— Certo. - Confirmou.

— Então está combinado, depois do jogo a gente sai pra dar uma volta, okay? - Pergunta o Kim, querendo confirmar tudo antes de voltar pra sua sala.

— Combinado. - Responderam os outros dois.

Deram mais um beijo de despedida e foram cada um pra sua sala, com os pensamentos voltados para o encontro que teriam naquela mesma noite.


End file.
